Litany of the Dead
by Satan's AngeL3
Summary: An evil conspiracy lures the group into a deadly and dangerous game. Dark secrets, cruel deaths, sadistic minds and innocent masks. Can they uncover it all?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Ain't mine. Period.

Litany of the Dead

a generation borne by hate

Prologue:

He watched as the van sped away, heading towards an isolated town miles away. He could feel the exhilaration and excitement starting to flow through his body.

His body.

He stared at it, seeing its gruesome state as if for the first time. He was getting used to the pain. The unbearable agony of his severed skin and body when he so much as breathe.

It doesn't matter.

He eyed the road where the van was a few minutes ago.

It doesn't matter.

He took out his mobile phone, dialed and waited. At the end of the line, static can be heard.

"What?" A raspy voice answered.

"They're on their way." He replied.

"Good." The voice at the other end was obviously pleased. Then he disconnected.

He slowly placed his phone back on his pocket, taking extra care not to pull anything that would only worsen the pain.

It doesn't matter.

They're gonna get it too.  


Author's Notes: I'm not so sure about all the facts about Slamdunk so if there are any errors… Well…


	2. Coincidence?

DISCLAIMER: Ain't mine. Period.

Chapter One: Coincidence?

"Hey, watch it!"

Sakuragi quickly caught the suitcase in one hand and expertly balanced the high pile of pizza boxes on the other.

"You idiot! You almost knocked down my lunch!"

Kogure smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Sakuragi."

"Why are you apologizing to him? It wasn't your fault." Mitsui snorted, coming out from the van.

"WHAT?!" Sakuragi exploded. "What do you know?! You didn't even see it!"

"Anywayz," Mitsui continued as if Sakuragi had never spoken. "Only an idiot would bring lunch when there's a restaurant nearby."

"Do'aho." Rukawa agreed.

"Shut up fox! Stay out of thi… Ow! What was that for?" Sakuragi painfully rubbed the sore spot on his head. Akagi's hand was still poised downwards on Sakuragi's head in warning.

"Not another word, Sakuragi. You'll humiliate us all." Akagi admonished.

Sakuragi was still grumbling under his breath when the attendant took the keys to the van and valets carried their luggage as the entire Shohoku basketball team entered a large and old-looking hotel. They checked in, got their room keys and were heading for their respective rooms when Sakuragi suddenly asked, "Why do we need a vacation, anywayz? And whose gonna pay for all this?"

"Anzai-sensei, of course." Ayako answered.

"Why?" he persisted.

She rolled her eyes. "So that we can relax and it's some sort of treat from him because we won the Winter Championships."

"Didn't know the old man was rich." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I don't understand it though." Miyagi suddenly spoke up. "Why should Kainan, Ryonan, and Shoyo also have a vacation? And they're also staying here."

"Who knows? Maybe they're jealous."

"Yeah, and they followed us here." A first-year piped in.

"No way. This place is isolated in the first place." Another said.

Mitsui scowled. "Who knows what's going on! Look, maybe we should just relax and enjoy. This was what we came here in the first place."

"Right." Akagi boomed. "I want to see all of you at the lobby after an hour. Anyone who's late will have to do 50 pushups. Now get moving!"

Everybody groaned.

"I thought this was a vacation!" Sakuragi protested.

"Yes, of course. But it doesn't mean I'm gonna excuse tardiness."

"Yo, Sendoh!"

Sendoh turned around and spotted Maki and the Kainan team heading his way.

"Yo!" Sendoh called back, apparently surprised. "What are you guys doin' here?"

"We're on vacation! Just like you!" Kiyota answered cheerfully.

"Vacation? Here?"

"Uh-huh. Funny. Isn't it? Coach never gave vacations until now. And he's also the one paying!"

Sendoh lifted an eyebrow. "That's weird. Coach Taoka did the same thing. And Shohoku and Shoyo are also here."  


Maki frowned. "What? Are you sure?"

"Hell, yeah. Yohei told me yesterday that the Shohoku team are going on a trip and I just talked to Fujima a while ago."

"Aiyyo!"

Sendoh and the rest turned towards the voice. It was Hikoichi.

"What's up?"

Hikoichi was panting slightly. "You won't believe it, Sendoh. I just saw Sakuragi and the rest of their team entering a restaurant. I had no idea they were…" Then, noticing the Kainan team, "What the hell are you doing here?!" He burst out.

"I was asking the same thing myself." Sendoh said sardonically.

"We're on vacation." Jin answered politely.

Hikoichi was staring at them, slack-jawed and all, in dumbfounded silence.

"Don't be so surprised. Shoyo's here too."

"SHOYO?!"

"What's going on?" Kiyota demanded.

"I don't know, Kiyota. But I'm gonna find out." Sendoh responded.

Four hours later, the four basketball teams were all gathered at the expensively large lobby.

"What's going on?" Kiyota repeatedly demanded.

"I'm not so sure." Kogure started hesitantly.

Maki clapped his hands, asking for attention. "Alright, people. There's no need to panic. Let's start from the beginning." He turned to Akagi, who was sitting calmly on one of the lounge chairs. "Akagi?"

"Anzai-sensei talked to me the day before that the basketball team needed some sort of breather, a vacation, since we won the Winter Championships. I told him the team was short on funds. The he said he was gonna pay for all the expenses. He told me he was gonna make reservations on this…" Gesturing at the hotel. "So we rented a van and here we are."

"How about you guys?" Miyagi asked.

"More or less the same." All three captains nodded.

There was a momentary silence.

"Maybe…" A Kainan first-year began. "maybe all this was a coincidence?" his statement ending in a question.

"Doubt it." Rukawa spoke up, face expressionless.

"How come?" Sakuragi frowned.

"Because" Kogure spoke, as if talking to a brainless child. "It is hardly usual that we arrive at the same place at the same day, all four teams. And the stories are not so different."

"But…" Sakuragi began.

"A conspiracy." Mitsui suddenly butted in.

Sakuragi scowled a Mitsui for interrupting him but did not say anything.

"A conspiracy?" Kiyota repeated.

"I don't think…" Hanagatta said but did not finish his sentence. His fingers were unconsciously clenching and unclenching. A sign of nervousness. Noticing it, he quickly placed his hands on the pockets of his jacket.

Then there was silence. No one could think of anything to say.

Ayako broke the silence with a laugh, which was obviously strained, "Whatever this is, I'm sure Anzai-sensei wouldn't mean to scare or hurt us. I mean, maybe they talked about sending us all here so that we would all be friends or something. Chill out, guys!"

There were collective sighs of relief and almost everybody relaxed.

Kogure smiled. "She's right. We're overreacting."

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You wimps! Y'all looked so scared you should've seen your faces!" Sakuragi laughed.

There were a few minutes of bickering, teasing and laughing, which was mostly due to Sakuragi and Kiyota's lazy antics.

"Yeah, well, maybe we should call coach and tell him what happened. He'd have a fit." Jin offered helpfully.

"Right. I'm on it." Maki answered as he headed towards the receptionist.

"May I help you sir?" The receptionist asked.

"I would like to use your phone."

The receptionist's smile was apologetic. "I'm sorry sir, but the town has no phone line nor power line.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm not very familiar with the facts about Slamdunk… If there are any errors… Well… Don't flame me… Just inform me… ^_^ 


	3. The Wilderness

DISCLAIMER: Ain't mine. Period.

Chapter Two: The Wilderness

"What do we do now?" Ayako asked quietly. She tried to ignore the growing sensation in her stomach and the hairs that were standing to rise at the back of her neck. She was not used to a town with no electricity power.

"I'd say we stay here and enjoy our vacation." Kiyota said stubbornly. "It's free anywayz. Why waste it?"

"I don't like this." Akagi spoke up. His eyebrows were furrowed in a frown and his muscles were stiff and tense. "I don't like this at all."

"Me either." Said Sendoh.

"Look, it's not a problem." Mitsui stated. "We could just pack up and leave. No big deal."

"I don't think so." Miyagi's eyes were focused on the floor with fierce concentration. "I heard at the restaurant that a real storm is coming up." He raised his eyes and stared outside. Dark clouds covered the sky and occasional rumblings of thunder were heard. "I don't think we can make it."

"So what do we do? Sit here and brood?" demanded Sakuragi.

"I don't feel very comfortable here." Kogure admitted. "I'd really like to leave this place."

Hikoichi suddenly snapped his fingers. "Wait a minute." He faced Sendoh. "There was another town a few miles from here, right?"

"Yeah." Sendoh nodded.

"And I remember seeing electricity lines there. We can go call Coach Taoka there for our peace of mind. And maybe we can ask him to send someone to get us."

Sakuragi snorted. "We have a van. We don't need someone to get us. And you can't possibly go there, if ever there was another town. There's a storm, remember?"

Ayako sighed. "Sakuragi's right. We're stuck here."

"Not if I can't help it." Fujima stood determinedly. "I'm not just gonna sit here and wonder what the fuck is going on. I want answers and I want it now." He gazed at Akagi. "We came here by bus, so can I borrow your van?"

"Sure. I'll go with you." He stood up.

"Me too." Said Maki, also standing up.

"You ain't leaving without me." Sakuragi declared. Sendoh, Hanagatta, Uozumi and Kiyota also stood up. 

"Alright. The rest of you, go back to your rooms and try to catch some sleep." Akagi ordered.

"And for god's sake, try not to worry too much." Uozumi added.

"I'm sorry guys, but I think we're lost." Akagi admitted defeatedly two hours later.

"How can that be?" Sakuragi asked roughly. "How can you be lost when there's only one road?"

It was raining hard, the droplets of water falling like pellets from the sky. The wind howled loudly and eerily, lashing furiously at the trees and leaves, which were cloaked by the darkness. The fog was so thick; Akagi's eyes were straining from fatigue.

"I'd swear we've been here before." Said Kiyota.

"Are you kiddin'? We can't even see a goddamn thing."

"Maybe we should go back."

"Go back where? We're lost, remember?"  


"Yeah, well. Sorry. I had amnesia."  


"Oh, haha. Very funny."

"You can stop being sarcastic."

"Gee, I'm sorry. I can't help it. It just comes naturally."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Will you people stop it!" Akagi yelled angrily from the driver's seat. "We're fuckin lost, fuckin hungry, and so fuckin tired! And all you guys do is bicker like some immature brats!"

There was a tense silence. Akagi never cursed.

The wipers flicked back and forth noisily as the strong wind threatened to blow the van sideways. The rain fell loudly above them.

Uozumi sighed. "We're all tired. Let's just try to survive this night, okay?"

It took about half an hour before somebody spoke up again.

"Hey look! That looks like a fence!" Fujima cried, unable to control his growing excitement.

"A fence?" Kiyota stared at him blankly. "So what?"

"Don't you get it?" He asked impatiently.

All shook their heads.

"There might be a house nearby."

Everybody craned from their seats and strained their eyes, trying to see beyond the fog and the darkness that surrounded them.

"Hey, hey! I think I see a roof!"

"Yeah, I see it too!"

"That's a driveway!" Fujima pointed. "Just infront of us. C'mon, let's go there!"

Akagi maneuvered the van towards the unusually wide driveway. He stopped the engine near wide steps leading to the house. They couldn't make out properly the house because of the fog and darkness.

"C'mon! Let's make a run for it!"

All of them scrambled out of the vehicle and ran as fast as they could up the stairs. Fortunately, there was a shade at the top of the stairs that protected the huge oak doors.

"Wow! This must be a mansion."

Sakuragi gaped at the huge double doors. Both panels were carved with a lion. Its teeth were bared as if growling silently.

"Quit staring!" Uozumi yelled, trying to be heard above the deafening rain and the thunder. The occasional lightning served as a source of light for them. He was already trying to open the doors. "Help me push!"

Everybody stood beside the doors and pushed. After a few seconds, the doors finally gave way for them. Not wasting anymore time, they went inside and quickly closed the door. All of them were already soaking wet and shivering from the cold.

"Hello?" Fujima called out. Nobody answered.

"W-what now?" Sendoh asked. He was breathing heavily and his usually spiky hair fell and plastered itself on his face.

"F-fire. We n-need to m-make f-fire." Hanagatta forced out from his clattering mouth. He was sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around his middle, trying to lessen the cold from his body.

Akagi glanced around the room interestedly. Although it was so dark, he could make out wide stairs at the center leading to the second floor. There were many woodcarvings at every furniture and every door. He advanced forward and deduced that there were approximately three doors at either side. He opened the door nearest at the right side. Stepping inside, he was welcomed by black darkness. All of a sudden, lightning flashed and in that split second, he saw the interior of the room. It looked like a living room. Sofas and upholsters were set up infront of a huge fireplace. Beside it were large logs.

_A fireplace!_

"Hey!" Akagi shouted. "I found a fireplace!"

They were sitting by the fire a while later. Maki found dry matches on one of the drawers a while age and used it to build a fire. Their clothes were by now half-dried and they were starting to get hungry.

"Let's check out the kitchen." Sakuragi declared, standing up. "I don't know about y'all, but I'm hungry."

"Tell me something I don't know." Kiyota mumbled under his breath.

"No food." Maki replied, entering the room. He was holding a torch which he found along with the matches. "This place looks deserted."

"I checked out all the other rooms and found these." Sendoh stated, holding up blankets. He, too, was holding a torch.

"Guess we're crashing here tonight." Uozumi remarked.

She watched them patiently from above. Unknown to them, there was a balcony above the living room. The darkness served as her camouflage.

Her twisted mouth curved into an evil smile.

_Pathetic idiots._

So easily falling into a trap.

Her smile turned into a wince as impregnable pain rocked her entire body. Her remaining fingers touched her stomach, where it was starting to bleed again. She stared at the guys who were getting ready to sleep with hungry eyes.

_It won't be long._

I'm gonna get you.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm not very familiar with the facts about Slamdunk… If there are any errors… Well… Don't flame me… Just inform me… ^_^ 


	4. The Damned

DISCLAIMER: Ain't mine. Period.

Chapter Three: The Damned

Akagi woke up suddenly. He quickly scanned the room, then breathed a sigh of relief. They were all there. He ran his fingers along his hair they laid down again. Only this time sleep eluded time.

_Damn._

He sat up and stared at the glowing fire, wondering what woke him in the first place. Now he couldn't sleep. He sighed again and raised his eyes to the ceiling, marveling at its height. It's as if they were at the end of the deep well.

He chuckled at that thought.

He was about to switch his gaze back to the fire again when something caught his eye. At first glance it looked like some sort of design, a borderline. Only, there seemed to be something standing behind it.

Curious, he stood up and took a torch. He lighted the torch and threw it towards the "thing". The torch illuminated the borderline and he was surprised that the light stayed there. Now that there was light, he realized that the borderline was actually a balcony.

He shifted his eyes to the "thing", then his eyes widened. The hairs at the back of his neck stood up and he stood, transfixed, staring at the "thing". He couldn't move. He seemed to be rooted at the spot.

At the balcony, staring back at him with hateful eyes, was a black girl. One of her eyes were hanging, its nerve-endings the only thing that keeps it from falling. She was naked, though one would wish she had clothes on but not for the reason of modesty.

Her breasts were cut off. From waist down, her body had been twisted 90 degrees, which showed that her butt was on her front. Dark red, almost black, blood was oozing down from a gap on her waist, which was expertly sewn. Pins were stuck on her lips, though it didn't prevent him from seeing a slight smile on it. Her fingers, which were cut alternately, had been resting on the railing.

"Surprise." She whispered viciously, forcing the words between her pinned lips.

"Oh my God."

"Waaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

"What the fuck?!" Uozumi sat up, trying to find the source of that scream. Everybody was also doing the same.

"What's going on?" Sakuragi demanded. He spotted Akagi, who was staring at something at the ceiling.

"Gori? What are you lookin' a…." Everyone followed Akagi's gaze and froze almost simultaneously. 

"Jesus Christ." Hanagatta whispered.

The black girl smiled, then let out a husky laugh. Her laugh made them jerk back from their shock.

"C'mon, move it! To the door!" Akagi screamed.

Everyone scurried towards the door with amazing speed. Uozumi opened the door. Painful moans and hungry eyes greeted them. Uozumi hastily stepped back.

They were surrounded.

Zombie-like creatures were crawling and slowly walking towards them. They blocked the door leading outside. Uozumi glanced at the stairs leading to the second floor. All clear.

"Upstairs! Hurry!" He screamed.

Uozumi and the others rushed towards the stairs, leaving the nearly deafening wails of anguish and desperation.

"They're coming!" Kiyota shouted hysterically.

"Don't look back!" Uozumi savagely opened a door nearest. "Get in!"

All went in and he hurriedly closed the door. He faced the room, breathing raggedly. He then realized they were in a large library.

"Move the shelves to the door!" Sendoh ordered.

Everybody complied. They were all panting when they finished. Moaning sounds were heard from outside. Some were already banging the doors.

"What the fuck are they?!" Sakuragi yelled.

"I don't know. Some sort of zombie."  


"Zombie?! You mean they're dead?!"

"Back from the dead, I'd say."

"What?! But the dead are not supposed to…"

"Sssssssshhhhh!" Sendoh hissed. Everybody quieted. Sendoh glanced around the room.

"Where's Akagi?"

"GORIIIIIIIII!!!" Sakuragi screamed as he tried to move the shelves that blocked the door. Sendoh and the others were effectively holding him back. Uozumi had his back turned, but his shoulders were shaking. Hanagatta was sobbing silently. Maki's eyes were suspiciously overbright and the others were trying their best to hold back tears.

"Lemme go! We left Gori! We have to get him!" He screamed, kicking and hitting aimlessly.

"Sakuragi, he's gone by now." Sendoh choked.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Tears were already flowing from his eyes and running down his flushed face.

Uozumi closed his eyes tightly, attempting to stop the tears. He covered his ears as he heard another wail from Sakuragi but much weaker this time.

"No…" Sakuragi repeated. Slowly, he went to his knees, his legs unable to support him anymore.

Sendoh knelt beside him. "Sakuragi, get up."

"Gori, I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Sakuragi whispered brokenly. His head was bowed; his hands clutched tightly at his knees.

Maki has difficulty in swallowing. "Sakuragi, it was nobody's fault. All of us panicked. It cannot be helped."

"He woke us up… He told us to run… And we left him…"

Unexpectedly, Sendoh clutched Sakuragi by the collar and wrenched him forward. His eyes were angry. "Will you stop it? Nobody's to blame. Shit happens, okay? Snap out of it!"

They were interrupted by a sudden noise, like splitting wood. All of them backed away while watching fearfully at the door which was covered with shelves. The wood on the door continued to be severed. Finally, the door gave way and the dead came crawling in, pushing books and shelves away.

Hanagatta watched in growing terror as the frightful creatures destroyed the door and came advancing forward. He shook so badly that his knees threatened to buckle under him and his bowel loosened, wetting his pants.

But he barely noticed it.

His eyes were fixed on the horrid creatures that possibly killed Akagi.

_How did they kill Akagi?_

Images of Akagi being eaten alive flashed through his mind, alarming him.

_I don't wanna die!_ He thought hysterically. _Not like this! Oh, God! Not like this!_

He watched as one black man proceeded towards him. His eyes were sunken, as if deliberately pushed back inside. Attached to his ears were heavy chains that almost ripped them out with its weight. His genitals were cut off, stuffed in it was a stick of metal, then sewn back again. His arms were limp on his sides looking, for all the world, like the bone was purposely removed. His mouth was hanging open, allowing Hanagatta to see that his tongue and teeth were removed. In place for the teeth was a metal strip with jagged edges nailed on his gums.

Hanagatta pictured these "teeth" getting a chunk out of Akagi, chewed, then swallowed. Then without warning, Akagi's face transformed into someone else's face.

His.

He screamed.

"Hanagatta!" Fujima shouted in horror as he watched him run screaming towards the full-length windows.

"No, Hanagatta!"

"Stop!"

Maki tried to save him but it was too late. They all watched, horrified, as Hanagatta broke the window with his body and flew out of the window.

Kiyota screamed when moments later, a sound of cracking bones and a body landing with a thud were heard.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm not very familiar with the facts about Slamdunk… If there are any errors… Well… Don't flame me… Just inform me… ^_^ 


	5. The Truth

DISCLAIMER: Ain't mine. Period. 

Chapter Four: The Truth

The rain continued to pour mercilessly. The wind and droplets of rain immediately entered the broken window. The strong wind made the books, which was scattered everywhere, almost fly. Papers flew in every direction.

And the dead continued forward, arms outstretched.

As they came nearer, Maki and the others could already smell the growing stench of blood and rotting flesh. Thankfully, the powerful gust of wind from the smashed window blew away some of the hideous stench.

"Don't come any closer!" Sakuragi yelled angrily and unnecessarily. 

His voice only seemed to excite them. They responded with eager yet painful moans.

"I'm not gonna let them get me!" shouted Kiyota. "I'm gonna die first!" following Hanagatta's example, he was about to run towards the windows when Maki hurtfully grasp his shoulders, his fingers digging down his flesh, swung him around then hitting him on the face with an equally powerful force.

"You coward!" He said harshly. His hands were still on his shoulders and he was shaking Kiyota angrily. "You're giving up without a fight? I taught you better than that, Kiyota!"

Kiyota stared at him with his eyes wide, one hand going to his bruised and throbbing cheek. He then looked beyond Maki, where Sakuragi and the others were picking things to use as weapons. He gazed back at his captain who had already released him. 

" I don't want to die." He whispered. Only Maki heard him.

"We're not going to die… At least not without a fight." Although there was fear in his eyes, Kiyota also saw determination.

He understood.

Kiyota nodded.

Maki and the rest were waiting rigidly, with their backs to the windows, for the dead to come nearer. It was in total agreement that when they were hopelessly defeated, they would all jump out of the window.

It was a desperate plan.

Each were equipped with either chairs, long pieces of wood or metal, or anything that can do bodily damage. They held their breaths as the strong odor of decomposing flesh became stronger and stronger as the dead came closer and closer. With the wind on their backs, whipping their hair on their faces and plastering their clothes tightly on their bodies, they waited.

"Are y'all ready?" Uozumi asked. Everybody nodded.

"Alright!" Uozumi boomed loudly. "Let's kick these moron's asses…" He didn't get to finish his sentence for there was a loud crash that came from behind them. They all instinctively dropped to the ground and covered their heads with their hands. Deafening gunshots were heard followed by agonizing sounds of pain. This seemed to go on forever. At last, when the sounds faded, no one still dared to raise one's head.

"You guys can stand up now." An amused feminine voice called out.

They reluctantly raised their heads and looked around.

"What the…" Sakuragi said, shocked, as he stared up at three girls, around his age, busy reloading ammunition into their guns. He looked past them and was even shocked with what he saw.

The stinky creatures were all dead.

Sendoh eyed the three girls suspiciously while standing up. They were already shrugging off the wet trenchcoats that they were wearing. "Who are you people?" He finally asked.

The girl with the sexy smile raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, honey. We're the ones asking questions here. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"We tried to head to the nearest town." Sendoh started hesitantly. "But, well, we got lost and…" He raised his arms in defeat. "Here we are." He ended lamely, trying to smile.

"How wise of you." The quiet one said cuttingly.

"Aw, relax Chris! I'm sure they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." The easygoing one chided. She smiled at them. "I'm Maya. That's Jo over there…" Gesturing at the girl with a sexy smile. "… And that's Chris." Referring to the quiet one. "We're here to do a job."

"A job?" Fujima asked, annoyed.

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why the reaction?"

"You mean you people do this everyday? Shoot those… those…" pointing at the dead ones.

"What's wrong with that?" Chris cut in nastily. "You know pretty boy, we just saved your asses here so you should be thanking us."

"What are those?" Maki asked, changing the subject.

"Those were Negro slaves." Jo explained, her tone as if discussing ordinary things like the weather.

"What?!"

"Negro slaves?"

"But didn't they live like…"

"Yeah, yeah." Jo waved the question away. "We know. They were like, in the 1800's or something. Who cares?"

"What do you mean, 'who cares?' ?!" Sakuragi burst out. "Those creatures already killed two of our friends!" Then realizing what he just had said. "Well, inadvertently killed one of our friends… but that's beside the point!"

"Chill out, redhead!" Maya sniggered. 

"If they are already dead, then why…"

"They resurrected back from the dead. " Maya stated simply.

Sakuragi chuckled, refusing to believe any of it. "You got to be shittin' me."

Maya's smile was sickly sweet. "Now why would I do that?"

"I don't understand." Maki butted in, thoroughly confused.

"A month ago, Dr. Casey Jones discovered the bodies of those Negro slaves." Told Jo while taking out complicated and hi-tech gadgets from a backpack she was carrying. "The owner of this mansion was a plantation owner who got a kick out of mutilating the bodies of his slaves."

"He tortured them alive." Chris supplied.

"Although the carcasses were seriously defaced and mangled, they were perfectly preserved." Jo continued. "Dr. Jones was amazed by this. So, with the government backing her up, she researched and experimented on them. They thought it was a scientific breakthrough on immortality. But they were wrong."

"What happened?" Uozumi asked quietly.

"It seemed that the slaves' master was practicing some sorta dark magic, which explained his behavior towards his serfs. But there's more. He created a substance, which prevented the slaves' bodies from decomposing."

"If the potion enabled them to prevent decomposition, then why are they rotting?" Kiyota demanded.

"I was about to explain that part." Jo uttered, obviously irritated. "Anywayz, they were rotting because they had awakened. It seemed that the potion's effect on them ends when they wake up. But there's a side effect. When they wake up, their senses only command them to inflict to others the same pain that they experienced. When their prey is almost dying, the dead salivates on them, thus contaminating their curse on others. In that way, the pain in their body lessens a little. The prey then becomes one of them."

"What happens when they killed enough people and they don't feel any pain anymore?" Asked Maki.

"Then the curse is lifted and then they die." Jo answered.

"But they're already dead!" Sakuragi protested.

"Not really. They're kinda half-dead… if you know what I mean." Maya replied.

"So you're saying that they operate based on their survival instincts?" Uozumi queried.

"Well, that's one way of putting it. However, they're getting wiser and wiser. They're getting desperate, you see. So some of the smart ones plan among themselves to get their prey."

Silence reigned for a while. Each was contemplating on the situation they were facing. The only sounds that were heard were the howling of the wind and the steady fall of the rain.

"How did they, you know, wake up?" Sakuragi unexpectedly asked, breaking the silence.

"There was a trap on one of the bodies. When it was moved, a sound echoed throughout the place. Then they woke up."

"Which, I suppose, was caused by that Dr. Jones." Sendoh assumed drily. "It seems all this was her fault. She shouldn't have experimented on those slaves in the first place."

All three girls tensed up.

"That's unfair!" Maya protested.

"You don't know what you're sayi…" Jo began but she was interrupted by Chris' quiet voice.

"Who are you to judge someone you haven't met?" She asked coldly. "For your information, she tried to stop the experiments when she sensed something wrong. But the government wouldn't hear any of it. They were too greedy. She was trying to find evidence that the experiments shouldn't be continued when the slaves woke up. You don't know anything so I suggest you shut your trap."

Sendoh raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry. Geez, you sure are sensitive on that Jones doctor."

Maya and Jo glanced at Chris, who turned her back on them.

When she faced them again, her face was carefully blank. 

"That Jones doctor was my mother."

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm not very familiar on the facts about Slamdunk…. So if there are any errors, please don't flame me…^_^ Oh, and by the way, thanks for all those who reviewed… 


	6. The Tunnel

Krappkarmin: nyaha… thanks for the support, man… I really appreciate it… ^_^ And thanks for correcting my spelling on Hanagata's name!

Teh tarik: Don't worry, I've polished off the whole plot since I started with the prologue… You'll know soon enough…=

Chris: Do you know that I've named one of my characters from you? ^_^

Sereneione: Thanks! Glad you like it!

Immortal_Soul: Ehehehe…

Pumpkin: Yeah, I hope I haven't offended any Hanagata fan!

DaHell: Nyaha…

DISCLAIMER: Ain't mine. Period.

Chapter Five: The Tunnel

"Where are we going?" Kiyota asked as they followed the three girls who were heading towards the library door. The overwhelming stench of decaying flesh was so strong almost all of them gagged. Bodies were strewn everywhere and dark pools of blood covered the expensively carpeted floor.

"To the tunnel. Keep close." Jo warned as a few more slaves who survived the last onslaught advanced towards them. She heaved up her machine gun, took aim, then fired.

"Look, we really thank you for helping us." Sakuragi said arrogantly. "But we can take it from here. We'll just go to our van and we'll be out of your hair in no time."

"As much as we'd love that, you can't leave." Chris responded calmly, shooting the slaves in the forehead with perfect aim.

"And why the hell not?" Demanded Kiyota.

"Your car's broken."

"What?!"

"I said your car's…"

"I heard you the first time." Kiyota scowled. "I just can't believe it."

"Kiyota?" Maki called.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

The three girls grinned. Kiyota scowled even more.

When they were going down the stairs, Sendoh noticed that Fujima was lagging behind. He was clutching his right thigh, his face distorted in pain.

Sendoh waited for him. When Fujima came nearer, he asked, "Are you alright?"

Fujima glanced at Sendoh in surprise, then relaxed. "It's nothing. I think I pulled a muscle or something."

"Want me to take a look at it?"

"No, thanks. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" He looked doubtful.

"Yeah. Don't worry too much." He smiled.

"Well, if you're sure…"

"Hey!"

Both guys looked down from the staircase where the rest were waiting.

"I said keep close!" Jo said, totally miffed. "Ya got a deathwish or what?"

"I'm sorry." Sendoh called back. "But Fujima was having a proble…" his speech was cut off when Fujima nudged his elbow painfully at Sendoh's right. Sendoh glanced at him in surprise and pain.

His eyes were pleading. "Don't tell." He whispered.

"He… uh, was… well…"

"What?" Sakuragi asked, annoyed.

"I was having a problem understanding the whole situation." Fujima smiled as he walked down the stairs, acting as if everything was normal. "Sendoh was just explaining it to me. Right, Sendoh?" He glanced back at Sendoh, his smile firmly in place.

"Uh, yeah." Sendoh confirmed, scratching his ears while going down.

"You sure pick a spot for a lecture." Chris said, not fooled for a minute but smartly keeping her mouth shut.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Sakuragi exploded. "This Tensai would have explained it all to you!"

"Tensai?" Maya asked.

"He's delusional. Don't mind him." Uozumi responded.

"Oh."

Sakuragi failed to hear Uozumi's remark for he was laughing loudly, enough to scare the remaining slaves away.

Chris lowered her gun and stared at him in wonder.

_This guy must be useful after all._

A few minutes later, the group was already in the first-floor kitchen. Maya and Chris were at the back, guns on their hands and cautiously peering at every corner. Jo was taking out a small gadget from her backpack and stuck it on one of the walls. Taking out a black laptop, she began pressing keys. The rest stood at the center of the room, watching and waiting. Finally, the wall parted, revealing a long and wide tunnel. Lights flicked on above. On both sides were canals with murky waters flowing in it.

Chris and Jo took the lead, the rest following, while Maya took the rear and checked their backs once in a while.

"You guys don't seem to be affected by those creatures. Y'all taking this coolly." Sakuragi remarked.

Chris answered him without turning around. "What do you want us to do? Run around screaming like some damned banshees?"

Everybody paled, then said nothing. Uozumi was staring straight ahead, pretending to be deaf. Sakuragi's face turned as red as his hair. Kiyota was opening and closing his mouth, trying to say something but looking like a fish with eating problems in the process. Sendoh, Fujima and Maki were staring at the muddy water like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Jo gave them a quick, amused glance over her shoulder. "Ah, yes. I remember hearing something in my earpiece about someone shouting about dying first when we first came in the mansion. Was that you?" she asked Kiyota, feigning innocence

He flushed, then stuttered. "Well… ah… under the circumstances… you know… ah… it's only… you know… natural…"

"Meaning?" Jo prompted, her back already turned.

"We were surprised!" He burst out.

Chris snorted. "Not as surprised as I am when I woke up in my house staring face-to-face with a black, half-dead man with his brains dripping down his face and had a bad case of bad breath."

"That was different." He argued.

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing, you had a gun!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"You mean you didn't?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm not very fond of sleeping with guns." Chris retorted drily.

"So what did you do?" Maki asked, interested.

"I twisted his head off." She replied calmly.

"You had a Negro slave in your house?" Sendoh asked, shocked.

Chris seemed baffled with Sendoh's shocked face. "Yeah. Why?"

"Where, exactly, is your house?"

"You were standing in it a while ago."

Everybody except Maya and Jo gaped at her.

"That is your house?" Kiyota croaked.

"'Was' is the operative word. I don't live there anymore. Slaves and all. You understand."

"Why?" Kiyota asked.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Because my mom bought the mansion so I had to live there with her. Boy, you sure are nosy for a man."

He gasped in indignation. "What the hell does that supposed to mean?!"

"Ugh. Do I have to spell it out for you? It means…"

"NYAAAHHHH!"

"Fujima! Are you okay?" Sendoh asked concernedly, holding out a hand for him. Fujima was in one of the canals. Dirty water was dripping on his face and his clothes were hopelessly soaked.

"I'm alright." He answered, taking the hand Sendoh offered and hoisted himself up.

"What happened?" Jo demanded as she ran towards them. The rest of the group followed.

"I fell." Fujima answered sheepishly, raking his fingers on his hair.

"You what?!"

"What were you doing? Sleeping while walking?"

"Actually, I went to the side a little nearer than I expected and lost my balance." He explained.

Sakuragi was looking at him disapprovingly. "You should be careful. You look like a drowned rat."

"You even smell like a dead rat." Kiyota piped in.

"Gee, thanks." Fujima answered without sarcasm.

"C'mon guys! Let's move it!" Maya hollered.

Everybody moved forward again. Some were bickering as usual and the three girls were cautiously peering forward or backward. Sendoh casted a worried glance at Fujima.

Something was seriously wrong.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm not very familiar with the facts about Slamdunk so if there are any errors… please bear with me… Oh, and by the way, thank you for all those who reviewed… Y'all are greatly appreciated… ^_^


	7. Another One

DISCLAIMER: Ain't mine. Period.

Krappkarmin: I'm telling you now… I'm so sorry… I just had to do it… *sobs painfully at the background*

Alexia: Eheh, thanks. The people at the hotel? You'll know… *evil grin* Fujima? Eheh… Well… *runs away screaming*

Chris: Gashed? Nah… read on… you'll find out… ^_^

Sereneione: Nyaha… two words: You're right… Please don't kill me… ^_^

Chapter Six: Another One

It took the group about half an hour to reach the end of the tunnel. Huge, electric metal doors were found at the end of it. Jo proceeded near the security lock and motioned Chris to take the other side. Both stood tensely at either side as Jo pressed a couple of keys on the lock. When the monitor turned green and the metal doors automatically opened, they quickly but cautiously entered and aimed their guns forward, searching. When they made sure it was safe to enter, they beckoned the others to follow.

"Where are we?" Kiyota asked as he looked around the room. The room had four walls, both walls at either side having another door. There were seats directly infront of them, but were disarranged. There was circular wood table at the center with a computer on it, though the computer was hopelessly bashed.

"Reception room." Jo answered quietly but clearly while checking out the contents of the table. 

"What are we doing here?" queried Sakuragi, who was poking the computer like it had some sort of disease.

"We need to have a copy of the map of this place so we can find its control room."

"Why do we need to find the control room?"

"So we can close down all routes toward civilization thereby trapping the motherfuckers inside the lab and mansion, and then activating the self-destruct system of this lab so they'd all blow up." Maya stated smugly.

"You make it sound so simple." Fujima interjected smoothly.

"Who do you guys work for anyway?" inquired Sendoh.

"Why, the government of course."

"Why didn't they give you the map along with your guns?"

"They're kinda tightlipped about it. Although my guess is the Doctor only allowed them to finance the experiment and she reported to them the progress in return. Hell, maybe she did not trust the government wholeheartedly, and she was right. Look at what happened."

Sakuragi coughed nervously, still caught up with the previous subject. "Aren't we… uh… like… going to blow up with them?"

"Naw." Jo laughed. "I may be a li'l bit extreme but I ain't suicidal."

Maya grinned with her. Chris said nothing.

"Found it." Chris announced a few minutes later, holding up a piece of paper taken from one of the bulletin boards.

"Alright then." Answered Jo brightly, taking the paper from her. She studied the map for a while then folded and placed it in her pocket. "This way." She directed, walking towards the left door. She took out a plastic card, which she found on her earlier search. She ran the card along the security lock and the door opened…

… revealing the dead ones, who were coming out from an open door on one side and filled every inch of the wide hallway. 

"Fire!" She screamed as she aimed her gun and fired at them. The other two did the same, stepping infront of the men.

"Step back!" Maya shouted to the others above the deafening sounds of gunfire and moans and screeches. They immediately obeyed.

"They're too many of them!" Maya complained.

"I'm running out of ammo." Informed Chris while reloading her gun.

Jo ran her eyes frantically ahead of her, then an idea struck her. She handed her gun to Sendoh, who was staring at the gun shoved to his hands blankly.

"Shoot them between their eyes. It's a weak spot." She advised as she took out a long rope from her backpack followed by a state-of-the-art bow and arrow.

"Excuse me?" asked Sendoh uncomprehendingly. "You want me to shoot those creatures?"

"What's wrong? You afraid to kill? Don't worry, they're already dead."

"But… but… I've never…" 

"Aw, for Christ's sake!" Maya burst out exasperatedly. "Just aim and shoot."

He obeyed mutely, wincing at the sudden impact of firing the gun.

Jo tied the end of the rope to the arrow, then placed the arrow on the bow. She trained it on the ceiling, then released. The arrow fully embedded itself on the ceiling.

"What's up?" questioned Chris, watching Jo at the corner of her eye.

"Give me a minute, then close the doors." She ordered, testing the rope then backing up.

"Got it." Glancing at her watch strapped to her wrist, she took note of the time then went back to shooting the dead with precision.

"What are you doing?!" asked Sakuragi, horrified.

"Watch." She instructed as she ran fast forward, jumped, then shot her legs forward, making some of the dead infront of her topple and fall. When she reached the door on the other side, she jumped off, landed, and took out her knife. She sliced off every hand that clawed at her, then quickly punched numbers on the security lock. When the door opened, she swiftly got in and closed the door.

Hundreds of cameras filled the room, each covering every inch of the lab and mansion's interior and exterior. Wasting no time, she looked for the camera that showed the hallway filled with the dead. Finding the right one, she waited for the other door, where the rest are in, to close before releasing the toxic gas to the hallway and the other room where the dead came from. Within seconds, all of the dead was lying to the ground.

Chris waited for five minutes before reopening the door. The familiar hideous stench greeted their lungs. She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"God." Maki whispered as he placed his hand over his nose.

"What happened?" Kiyota mumbled from under his shirt, which he raised and covered almost half of his face.

"I gassed them to death." Answered Jo, stepping out from the other room. She motioned for them to follow her, then took them to the room she just vacated.

"Oh, wow." Sakuragi whispered in awe, staring around him.

"Man, what's this?" Sendoh asked suddenly, pointing to a particular camera view. The view was grotesque. Hundreds of the dead were trapped in one big room, screaming and howling angrily yet painfully.

"The doctor managed to trap almost half of the population of the dead in that room before she and the others shot themselves." Maya explained.

"Alright then. Let's gas them." 

"Why don't we gas all of the rooms so we can be certain that they all die?" Uozumi suggested.

"Yeah." Sakuragi agreed.

"We can't gas all the rooms." Maya countered drily. "Some rooms do not have a gas vent."

"Yeah, but we can kill almost all of them by gassing." Argued Uozumi.

"Point taken." Said Maya as she watched, along with the others, Jo push the button releasing the deadly gas. Everybody mercilessly watched through the cameras as the white gas came out from above the damned creatures and made their way to their lungs. The dead writhed and cringed and screamed as the poison slowly infected their bodies and took out the remaining breath in them.

"Run!" Maya yelled as she took aim and fired. Her gun fired for a few moments, then stopped. She took out its ammo and swore. She quickly turned around and ran along with the others.

It had been a few minutes ago when they all stepped out of the security room and found the remaining dead advancing towards them from where they came from.

"Why are they still alive?" Kiyota bewilderedly asked before running with the others. Jo had taken the front while both Chris and Maya had taken the rear, the guys in between.

"I told you some of the rooms have no gas vents!" Maya shouted, really pissed off now. Her mood would have been good if only her trusty gun had not ran out of ammo.

Chris, realizing her predicament, tossed Maya her handgun. "Take this."

She caught it and fired at the zombie who was running towards them with a dangerously fast speed. The zombie tumbled over and was instantly dead.

"Faster! Move it!"

They were at a long bridge now, fast currents of water running below them. The zombies were still behind them.

Sendoh, remembering Fujima's difficulty with his leg, glanced back…

… and his eyes widened in shock and horror.

Fujima's hands were waving frantically as his feet slipped from the bridge and towards the fast-moving current. Desperately attempting to regain his balance, he took hold of Kiyota's sleeve. Kiyota, who was surprised at the sudden burden, was jerked towards Fujima. Together, they fell with a splash into the water, the currents dragging them downwards.

"NOOOO!!!" Sendoh screamed while trying to head towards them. Chris effectively blocked him as she fired at another zombie.

"There's no use going after them! Run!" she shoved him roughly towards the direction that they were heading.

Sendoh reluctantly obeyed, allowing himself to shed a tear for another two comrades lost in a battle they had no intention of stumbling into.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: How's that? Sorry guyz, but it was part of the plot… nyahaha… Please don't kill me… *smiles weakly* You'll know soon enough… I promise… And I won't kill anyone anymore… except for one maybe …*holds out the peace sign*


	8. Doubts

DISCLAIMER: Slamdunk ain't mine.

Thank you for all those who reviewed…

Kka: Eheh, not really. I promised myself I'm only gonna kill one more. Yes, actually, it's based in America where the slave trade was rampant. I don't know where exactly… eeekkk *quickly takes a history book bigger than her from her pocket and flips through the pages* 

Teh tarik: I'm glad you think my story's interesting *smiles happily*. You may notice the way I write. I don't really explain everything in the first chapters but I explain them along the way all throughout the story… like whodunnit suspense novels… nyaha… makes you think… ^_^

Krappkarmin: Eheheh… Don't worry, somebody's resurrecting from the dead… *smiles mysteriously* I was picturing Sendoh with a gun, big black motorcycle, and leather jacket… Looks good… *drool*

Sereneione: Aha!! You're getting suspicious… *laughs maniacally* You're on the right track… ^_^

Chris: Eheh… That scene just flowed out of my typing fingers… ^_^

ImmOrTaL-sOu: Eheh… Yes, I killed another monkey… ^_^

Chapter Seven: Doubts

Sendoh was sitting tiredly on the floor. Beside him was Sakuragi who had his face hidden between his knees, eyes closed. Maki was eyeing the door that Chris closed… the door that they came from. Uozumi stood helplessly at the center of the room, a resigned look on his face. Jo was inspecting the contents of her backpack. Maya stood silently at one corner.

Everybody was silent.

Sendoh eyed the room interestedly. Apparently, they were in the armory room of the lab. Guns in different kinds and sizes lined the walls behind the glass. Ammunition were in the drawers. 

After a moment, Chris gestured towards the guns. "Take your pick."

Uozumi looked at her doubtfully. "You want us to shoot those creatures?"

She nodded her assent and headed towards the ammunition drawers, looking for the right kind for her gun.

"You don't understand." He began. "I've never shot anyone in my life, and I certainly never killed anyone."

"Listen." She explained patiently. "When you pull the trigger, you ain't killing them because they're already dead. And if you don't get them first, they're gonna get you. It would be a pity if you're gonna be reduced to those sadistic creatures."

Uozumi nodded understandingly after a while, then headed towards the guns. Maki followed suit.

Suddenly, Sakuragi spoke up quietly. "I don't believe this. We just lost two of our companions and you talk as if nothing happened." He raised his head, eyes flashing fire. "Have you all gone insensitive?"

"You'd rather we get down on our knees and pray for their souls while the dead are right behind that door?" Chris answered expressionlessly while changing her ammo. Maya was already loading her gun and pocketing spare ammo.

In a flash, Sakuragi was already standing, hands clenching and unclenching on his sides. "Bitch." He hissed savagely.

Anger instantly flared in her eyes, but was quickly controlled. She shot back coldly. "Stupid bastard. At least I'm a bitch who uses her head." 

Sakuragi looked as if he was going to strangle her right then and there. If looks could kill, Chris would already be lying dead on the floor by now. However, Chris matched his stare. His eyes flashed fire while hers were freezing cold. Sendoh carefully stood up while Uozumi and Maki tensed.

Unexpectedly, Sakuragi smiled. Only, his smile was hostile. "I suppose you're right. I should have expected that from an unfeeling, cold-hearted bitch like you."

Maki gasped in shock. "Sakuragi…" He warned. 

"That's not the right way to talk to a girl." Uozumi reprimanded quietly.

Chris looked at him unfeelingly, unaffected by the insult. "I'll take that as a compliment." She turned her back on them, effectively ending the argument. Sakuragi was still staring at her, surprised and angry, while the others sighed in relief.

He opened his mouth and was about to say something when Sendoh suddenly nudged his shoulder. 

"Quit it." Sendoh whispered warningly.

He was about to protest when the look on Sendoh's eyes stopped him. He sat on the floor resignedly and covered his face with his hands.

"I can't believe these things are happening to us." He murmured brokenly.

Sendoh sat beside him and stared unseeingly at the floor. He wholeheartedly agreed with Sakuragi but chose not to say anything.

_I can't believe these things are happening to us…_

Sendoh tried to recall the events that happened before they went to this isolated town. He closed his eyes and pictured Uozumi standing infront of the Ryonan basketball team and announcing that they would all be going on vacation, courtesy of Coach Taoka.

_Coach Taoka…_

Coach…

Coach…

Coach?

His eyes flew open in shock.

_Wait a minute…_

A loud banging was heard from outside the door. Everybody jumped in surprise and quickly glanced at the door warily. Sendoh and Sakuragi abruptly stood up and took guns from the wall. They trained their guns towards the source of the sound as Maya and Chris briskly leaned on either side of the door. Maya cautiously pressed the code and the doors automatically opened.

A figure stumbled inside.

"Don't shoot!" The figure yelled frantically. Behind him were the dead. Maya instantly closed the doors and locked it. Seven guns were aimed at the figure. "Don't shoot." The figure repeated, turning his face towards them.

All immediately recognized him. They lowered their guns.

"Fujima?"

"Fujima!" Sakuragi cried happily, advancing towards him. Maki and Uozumi were already helping him get to his feet.

"You're alive." Stated Maki, smiling at him with a mixture of amazement and relief.

Fujima smiled back at them. "I got lucky. I was able to…" his voice faltered when he saw a gun still pointing at him. It was Sendoh's.

"What are you doing?" Sakuragi exploded angrily.

"Sendoh, put that gun down." Uozumi said, turning to him.

Sendoh was stubbornly pointing the gun at Fujima. "Who sent you here?" He asked, his voice deadly quiet.

Fujima's eyes widened. Angrily, Sakuragi stepped infront of Sendoh. "What are you talking about?" Sakuragi demanded.

"WHO?!" Sendoh's voice raised as he asked the question to Fujima, pushing Sakuragi out of the way.

"Have you gone mad?" Maki asked sternly. "Of course he was sent by their coach…" His explanation trailed off as he finally caught what Sendoh was saying. He looked at Fujima and slowly backed away. The three girls had no idea of what was happening but were standing rigidly, watching the whole scene with their hands clutching preparedly at their guns.

"What?!" Sakuragi asked exasperatedly as he noticed Maki backing away and Uozumi suddenly paled, realizing Sendoh's point.

Sendoh answered his question with deadly calm. "Shoyo's coach and captain are one and the same."

Everybody was now looking at Fujima, Sakuragi with a confused look on his face and the rest were looking at him suspiciously. They were surprised when Fujima suddenly laughed aloud, making all of them jump.

"I was beginning to wonder when one of you would find out." He smiled evilly, eyeing all of them mockingly.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Nyaha… and the plot thickens… ^_^


End file.
